


Black Blood

by ShadowMistWolf



Category: Black Veil Brides, Carrie (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMistWolf/pseuds/ShadowMistWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girls shows up at Carrie's school just as the nightmare begins. Will this strange girl be the one to stop the bloody events to come, or will she be a catalyst for an even bigger massacre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes drifted open as the car stopped and a door opened then shut again. I pulled my earbuds out and got out myself, looking at the old house that we were moving into. To be honest, I have no idea where we are right now. All I knew was that my dad got a new job and we had to move here. He said that things might get better not that I’m in a new place, away from my old classmates and teachers. 

I sighed and got out of the black Dodge Charger, which was actually my car, but my dad was letting the mover guys use his truck to transport everything that didn’t fit in the other one we had rented. 

I slung my bag over one shoulder and walked up the steps of the faded blue house, brushing aside a few stray strands of my blue/black hair. The inside was spacious with the dining room/kitchen, living room, laundry room, bathroom, and master bedroom all on the first floor, and then there two room and a bathroom on the top floor. I looked into the bedroom and saw that they were identical except for the window seat in one of them, so that was the room I decided to use. The window overlooked the street and the connected seat had a plush cushion, almost new. 

I dropped my bag on the floor and headed back down just as the moving truck pulled up and men started unloading all the boxes, my dad standing to the side and telling them where put it all. He caught sight of me after a few minutes and walked over standing beside me. He was a 6 foot 1 inch guy with a country style to him; it was always blue jeans and button ups with cowboy boots and hats. 

“Hey girl, see the house yet?” 

“Yup.”

“What do you think so far?”

“It’s alright, could use some paint and such.” I shrugged and he smirked down at me.

“You and your paint. Alright, we’ll go get some stuff as soon as the men leave.” I nodded and adjusted my bangs again as the men passed by with even more boxes. Not ten minutes later everything was unloaded and sat in various rooms in the house. Thankfully the kitchen had come fully stocked so we didn’t have to buy new appliances, the same when for the laundry and bathrooms. I went up to my room and grabbed a vest (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164715883) before heading out with my dad in the truck. We bought food and paint and just about everything else we needed, which took about 2 hours, and then headed back and spent the rest of the day unpacking. I cooked dinner just a little while after we finished there was a knock at the door. 

I took the dishes to the sink as my dad got the door, I heard the voice of a woman and my father converse for a few minutes before the door closed and my dad walked in and set something down on the counter, it was a bible. 

“From the women across the street. Not sure why, but I thought it’d be rude to reject it.”

“I see. By the way, isn’t Andy supposed to come visit us here soon?” Andy was my cousin, and a singer in a band called Black Veil Brides. We were super close growing up but then we moved apart and rarely got to see each other, but he promised to come and check out the house and spend a few days.  
“Yup, he told me he’d be here tomorrow or the day after, so just be patient and wait, alright?” I nodded and finished up the last of the dishes, starting the washer and heading up to my room where several paint cans sat on the floor and several plastic sheets were stuck underneath them. I’d have to wait until tomorrow to start my painting, and I had my first day at school too. 

I pulled my laptop from its BVB carrying bag and pulled up my email and checked social media stuff. I didn’t use my original accounts anymore, they had been found by most of the people at my old school and the hate messages started rolling in. So I had created a fake account for everything. It was kinda pointless since I didn’t have any friends anymore, but I still liked the games and such.

It was close to 10pm when I finally put down the laptop and get ready for bed, sinking down into the covers with my black fox plush next to me. It was a present from Andy for my 14th birthday; it even had the BVB logo sewn into the back of the leather jacket it wore. It was one of the few girly things I actually had besides makeup and clothes. I set an alarm on my phone and drifted off to sleep listening to End of the World by Juliet Simms.

***

I woke with a jolt as Perfect Weapon screamed from my cellphone and I scrambled to push the snooze button, falling off the bed in the process. I untangled myself from the blankets as my dad opened the door, seeing me writhing on the floor and laughed. I shot him a glare that he probably couldn’t even see because my hair was everywhere, and he walked away after gasping out a ‘good morning’. 

I stood and grabbed my clothes before heading to the shower and washing, followed by hair straightening and teasing and then dressing (http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_new_school/set?id=164704465). I grabbed my backpack, which I had also packed the night before, and headed out to my car and heading in a little early to get my schedule and such. The school was fairly large and empty looking when I get there and headed straight to the office where a woman greeted me and talked me through the rule and everything. They had given me the basic classes along with gym and art. 

So basically my first day was teachers introducing me, me sitting in the back of the classroom, and then repeat. Right now I’m sitting on a bench next to the pool for gym since I didn’t have a swimsuit and I didn’t actually know how to swim. Miss Desjardin had already introduced me to the class and had started the girls with water volleyball. I noticed that there was a girl standing away from the rest, arms crossed over her chest as she watched them. Suddenly, the ball crashed down into the water in front of her and she completely froze before slowly taking it into her hands. The teacher had said something but with both earbuds in I couldn’t hear anything besides Ronnie Radke in ‘God if You are Above’. 

The small girl served the ball, but it ended up hitting one of the other girls in the head and she started laughing as well as a few other people, including the small girl until a different girl threw her the ball and said something, making her smile drop. 

The girls streamed to the locker room when class ended and I followed since I needed a lock from Miss Desjardin, so I went to her office and got one as the girls hit the showers. All but the small girl who just so happened to be standing by a locker next to my own. 

I walked closer to her and she saw me coming and cowered against her locker with a towel clutched to her chest. I dropped my bag to the floor and opened the locker, tossing in my PE clothes without a care. I shut and locked it before leaning against my own locker face and taking my earbuds out.

“You should go shower, chlorine isn’t good for your hair.” She jumped at the sound of my voice and glanced over at me with a tentative air.

“I’m fine.” I chuckled.

“Alright. What’s your name? I’ve seen you in a few of my classes.”

“Carrie. Carrie White.”

“Pretty name. I’m Freya Falkenrath.” She nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes before leaving to the showers where most of the girls had left. I saw a few of them shoot me odd looks, obviously wondering who I was despite being introduced already. The chatter of the room suddenly went silent at the scream coming from the showers. I stayed where I was, thinking that it was just someone playing a prank, but then the others started gathering and pretty soon they were chanting. I pushed through the crowd of girl, catching sight of Carrie on the ground covered in blood and one of the girls even had her phone out while the rest threw tampons and pads at the panicked girl on the floor. With one last thrust, I pushed past them and into the cleared area around Carrie, turning to the others.

“Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of here!! NOW!” The chant died almost immediately as my shout was followed by a whistle. I turned back and keeled down next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she clutched onto me, sobbing and whimpering. The ground started to shake and everyone backed away as things were pushed across the floor. 

“Carrie!” I shook her but the shaking continued until the teacher pushed me away and slapped her. My eyes widened behind my bangs as everything seemed to freeze until Miss Desjardin yelled for everyone to get out. Carrie returned to clutching my shirt as the teacher turned back to us and together we managed to get her cleaned up and brought to the principal’s office, but I had to leave and get my things and get to my next class. So I said my goodbyes and headed to the last period of the day which passed by quickly. 

I made my way to my car, seeing a sporty red one parked in front of it crowed with people. 

The dark haired girl saw me and started walking towards me, stopping me just as I reached my door.

“Hey, you’re the new girl right? Freya or something like that?”

“Freya Falkenrath. What do you want?” I hadn’t meant to seem so hostile, but at the same time I was kind of glad.

“I just want to be friends. I’m Chris Hargensen.” She held her hand out expectantly but I turned away and pulled out my keys to unlock the door instead.

“I’ll pass.” She visible recoiled and dropped her hand, clenching it at her side.

“It’s rude not to look at someone when they’re talking to you!” I snickered at how mad she sounded.

“Oh really? Well you know what else is rude?” I slammed the car door and rounded on her, making her flinch back. I almost wished she could see my eyes behind my bangs, but god knows I needed another problem to deal with.

“Taking a video of a defenseless girl that honest to god didn’t know what was happening to her. Making fun of her like that when you could have done the simply thing and helped her out. Instead you’ve turned her into a joke. I’d rather shoot myself than be friends with a bitch like you.” Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide as I stalked to the other side and climbed in, shooting away from the school and down the road. 

My dad’s truck was gone as I pulled into the drive, sighing as I grabbed my bag from the passenger side seat and headed inside, noticing a little boy falling to the ground on the other side of the street near the car. I turned away and headed inside, glad to be home and away from everything that had happened on my very first day of school. 

I swept my hair out of my eyes for the first time since this morning and glanced at a mirror that was hung on the hallway, grimacing at the sight of my multicolored irises with their serpent like pupil.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring at the plain white wall before me, ideas swimming through my head over what to paint. I had two full walls and then the window and door walls. I stood facing my right side wall and then I finally decided on what I was going to do so I began to crack open the cans of paint. It took a few hours, but I had completely the wall so that it was a Chinese dragon (http://wallpapercave.com/w/uAOtYC3) across the upper part of it and the background covered the entire wall. I dropped the paint brush I was holding just as my dad walked into the room, whistling at the sight.

“I sure hope you’ve got an art class going girl, cause you could make a living outta this kinda stuff.” He ruffled my hair and headed back downstairs saying that he would make dinner. I hopped into the shower and washed off all the paint that ended up on me and changed into a tank top and shorts before heading down to dinner. I never ate much so I finished quickly and washed my plate before heading back upstairs and flopping down onto the window seat with a book. 

After about ten minutes, I got the feeling that someone was watching me, so I pulled back my thin grey curtains and looked outside, immediately catching sight of a woman staring at me from her own window across the street. It must be the woman that gave my father that bible. When she saw me looking, she closed the curtains and turned away. I let my own curtain fall back into place and resumed reading until I fell asleep.

*** 

I woke up to a loud roaring sound coming from my phone, the lion ringtone I had set a long time ago was one very random one like the T-Rex roar I had. 

I threw on some new clothes (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=165492927) and teased my hair as usual before heading off to school only to have to slow down when the car in front of me ended up being one of those really slow people, I would have swerved around them, but I decided to just go with it until we reached the school. I parked my car on the opposite side of the school than last time, wary of whatever that girl, Chris, might try. 

I checked my hair to make sure my eyes were covered before grabbing my bag and heading inside, seeing that same car and the woman from the house across the street pull away as I reached the doors. As normal there were people lining the walls and clustered in small groups together. One thing that really caught my attention was that everyone seemed to be watching something and laughing, someone pointed to another person further down the hall from me and I searched the crows to see just who was it was. 

I couldn’t make out who it was from the back, but I caught sight of Carrie’s face as she dashed into the girl’s bathroom. The laughing increased slightly as anger bubbled up from inside me. I couldn’t stand watching someone getting bullied. Back at my old school I wouldn’t even bother giving something like this a second glance, but things were going to be different here, I was going to make sure of it. No one should be bullied for something so trivial.   
Without much warning and on straight up impulse, I slammed my fist into the nearest locker, silencing the entire hallway.

“The next person to make fun of Carrie White is getting buried six feet under. And if you don’t believe me, I’d be glad to do a demonstration.” I removed my fist from the dented metal locker and walked away, heading into the girl’s bathroom silently.

Carrie was standing in front of a sink full of shattered glass; a few of the pieces were shakily lifting themselves up from the porcelain. I closed the door gently behind me and clicked the lock; breaking her concentration and sending the glass back down.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” She still back away and I dropped my back and stood at a sink, running water over my already bruising knuckles.

“My lips are sealed, and I must say that your method for killing that mirror was a bit crude. Unless of course, you’ve never done something like this before.” I picked up one of the broken shards from the sink after I had dried my hands and proceeded to toss it up and down on my palm. She still said nothing and even refused to look at me, so I stopped tossing it and let it rest; focusing and watching my hand begin to glow. Soon enough the glass was also glowing with heat so I proceeded to shape it into a flower (http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mqO47a5yGEgMX7wOOrpYwVw.jpg). I set the finished sculpture on the edge of the sink before picking my bag up once more.

“You don’t have to believe me, but we’re similar. Not exactly the same, but similar.” With that, I headed out to my first class, glaring at anyone that even looked my way. Classes went by in a blur until I reached gym, which was outside on the field. The teacher had us all lined up as she started to speak. 

“You have a big week coming up, a big month actually; probably the biggest month of your lives. Prom and graduation. Are you excited? Probably all have your dresses. Have your dates by now. What about you Chris? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Billy Nolan, you don’t know him, he doesn’t go to this school.”

“You gonna get him a boutonnière? Or are you just gonna pin a bloody tampon to his lapel?”

“I so don’t need to hear this” Christ made to step away but the teacher was in front of her before she took more than two steps.

“You're not going anywhere. What about you, Sue? You and Tommy busy campaigning to be prom King and Queen? I would have voted for you. Not anymore. You all did a shitty thing yesterday. A really shitty thing. And one of you had the audacity to post a video. Somebody made a video of it.”

“This is bullshit.” Chris snapped, glaring at the teacher.

“That's it. Thanks to Ms. Hargensen you're all running suicides.” The girls all groaned in frustration as Chris crossed her arms over her chest.

“I'm not doing it.”

“That's up to you. That's up to all of you, but anyone that stops running is suspended, and if you're suspended, you're not going to prom. While you're running, I'd for you to think long and hard about what it would be like to be Carrie White. So far only one of you probably understands, and Ms. Falkenrath is excused from suicides for it, the rest of you better start running.” The girls walked past me and started on their runs as I stayed in place, eyes on the ground until a shoulder collided with mine. I glanced at the scowling Chris as she walked by, a stiff movement to her that showed just how angry she really was. 

“Freya, Carrie has this period in study hall so she’s probably in the library, can you go check on her for me? I left the locker room open for you.” I looked at the teacher and gave her a light nod and moved away back into the locker room to change. I slung my bag back over a shoulder and headed towards the library, getting lost a little since I hadn’t been there before. I spotted the small girl rather quickly, sitting at a table on the far side of the room surrounded by books. I sat down at an empty computer and glanced over at her from time to time, but she was completely engrossed in her book to notice anything around her. I glanced at the book spines and counted help but smirk a little bit at them. She was looking up her power after all, and mine too it seemed. 

I returned my attention to the computer and continued like that until I saw Carrie get up from her spot with the books still in her arms, and she checked them out before leaving. I waited a few minutes before following; heading to the cafeteria for lunch which is where I guessed the little girl had gone. I got a tray of food and walked over to Carrie, stopping just in front of the table.

“Do you mind if I sit with you, Carrie?” She jerked up from her book and nodded when she saw me. So I took a seat and picked at my food for a few minutes, noticing that the glass flower was sitting on top of one of Carrie’s books. I smiled lightly and tossed my tray into the nearby garbage can, pulling my sketch book from my backpack as well as my pencil bag. I saw Carrie shoot me a questioning glance that I smiling to as I set to work. It was something that I drew often and usually just changed the color to: a winged wolf (http://s138.photobucket.com/user/Saku_5/media/Wolves/WingedWolf.jpg.html). I shaded some color and tore it from the notebook, signing my name in thin letters along with the date in the bottom corner before handing it over to Carrie who stared at it in amazement for a while.

“A winged wolf… do they really exist?” I chuckled lightly, brushing a hand along my bangs lightly.

“No, but I always had an interest in wolves and the concept of fallen angels.” She glanced up at me questioningly.

“Fallen angels?” I nodded.

“Yeah… angels that God casts down from the heavens for committing a sin, he sends them down to the earth to repent for what they’ve done. At least, that’s what an old lady told me one day when she saw me outside a church. I don’t know if it’s true or not, not that I really cared. I don’t believe in God anymore.” She placed the picture on top of the book she had been reading and I knew that I had sparked her interest.

“Why would you stop believing in God?”

“It’s a little hard to explain but, I guess I should probably start with my first school. I went to a private religious school for girls, and even from a young age, I knew that I was too different to fit in in such a place as that. I was the victim of scorn and malice for four straight years while I was living with my mother. She didn’t believe I was telling the truth about the girls hurting me, she thought I was trying to get away from my studies, so she took me to church and forced me to sit for hours after school and pray out loud. My father, was a very busy man, he owned his own company at the time and wasn’t around much, but one day I wrote him a letter and I ran away from home. Where we lived there’s an older styled church just outside town, it’s abandoned and falling apart, but it was my place for thinking and getting away. 

“Anyway, my dad found me an hour later and he took me back home. My mother started to yell, but my father was the one to yell back. That was also the day I found out my power. I couldn’t keep the rage inside me anymore, so I let it out and set half the living room on fire. I was shocked obviously; I mean a little girl set her house on fire in the blink of an eye without even thinking about it. My mother started screaming and ran; my dad picked me up and got me out before calling the fire department. We ended up moving across town, just me and my dad; he told me that my great grandmother could de unexplainable things, so he wasn’t as surprised as he could have been. He enrolled me in public school and for a while things were ok, but then it started up again. I didn’t want to bother my father with my problems, so I let it all out through my pyro-kinesis. So I guess it was just the realization that, people could live normally without God. And even that just because they believed in God, doesn’t mean that they’re good people. There was also the point that people like you and I exist; people that can do things that others cannot, and we aren’t spoken about in the Bible or any other ancient text. So I began to think that maybe God really didn’t exist, that it was all just to bring people together for something. And I decided that I no longer wanted to be a part of it if I ended up treating any children I have like my mother treated me.” There was a few seconds of silence after my little explanation in which neither of us said anything. Just as Carrie was about to speak, someone approached our table.


	3. Chapter 3

A boy with brown hair walked up and stopped by the table, a cheery smile on his face. Carrie jumped a little at his presence and I gave him a wary glance, not that he could see it anyhow. He started rambling and pressed himself onto the bench next to me as I slid away from him. I’m pretty sure his name was Tommy or something like that; I’d seen him around that blonde girl whose name I really can’t seem to remember. 

I zoned out a bit by starting another sketch, but when the boy mentioned, I stopped and began packing all my things away just, finishing just as Carrie jumped up and ran away. Tommy sighed and I chuckled a bit, drawing his attention to me.

“Oh, hey, I didn’t see you there….” He trailed off with an unanswered question floating in the air.

“Freya.” 

“Freya, right. Hey, do you think you could help me convince Carrie to go to prom with me???” I scoffed and stood up, swinging my bag onto one shoulder.

“If you think you can convince me that this isn’t some prank you sick bastards feel like doing on an innocence girl, maybe. But like I said, you have to convince me.” He looked a little taken back by what I said, but he surprisingly nodded.

“Ok, after school Sue and I are helping out with prom prep, can we talk there?”

“Yeah, but it better not take long.”

“Got it.” I didn’t say anything more as I left the cafeteria, looking around for Carrie. I passed Miss Desjardin just as the bell for class rang and I headed to art. The rest of my classes passed uneventfully, save for the occasional whisper and giggle that the prep girls threw my way and I ignored. At the end of the day, I still hadn’t spoken to Carrie, so I headed to the gym where they were doing prep for prom. 

The star lights covered the ceiling and people were doing all sorts of things to help out. Tommy must have spotted my entrance, because Sue and him were leading me to a nearby hall where we could talk privately. I crossed my arms and stared at them, not that they could see, but they probably felt it by the way they were fidgeting.

“Alright, if you two are a thing then why are you asking Carrie to prom?”

“I felt bad about what we did to Carrie, so I figured she should be able to go and have a magical prom, and I knew that she had a crush on Tommy, so I asked him to take her.” Sue spoke up after a second and I nodded.

“I see… Fine, but the second I see something I don’t like, it’s going to be bad for everyone.” The two nodded and I went to leave but Sue stopped me by grasping my arm lightly.

“Hold on, there’s something I want to ask you, well, two things actually.”

“What?” 

“Why are you sticking up for her so much? I mean, it’s a nice thing to do, but it’s something else, right?” I shrugged a little, half expecting the question to come up at some point.

“We have a lot in common. I know how it feels to be bullied, and I won’t stand to sit back and watch as someone else has to go through that. I did a lot of stupid stuff because of other people.” I grasped the edge of my glove and pulled it off, revealing multiple white scars that ran across my wrist. 

“I stopped a long time ago, and my cousin helped me out of my depression, but a girl like Carrie doesn’t have anyone to help her.” I pulled my glove back on before continuing.

“You might think that it’s funny, but it’s not. Now do you understand? Carrie is my friend now, and I won’t lose another friend. Now, what was your other question?” The two were silent for a moment before Sue nodded and began speaking again.

“Why do you hide your eyes?” This time I sighed and pushed my bangs back and looked at them.

“You’d want to hide ‘em too.” I flinched when the blonde grabbed my face and pulled it closer to hers, so close that I could feel her breath on my lips as my face flushed a bright red.

“What are you doing?!” Sue stepped back, releasing me, and giggled a little.

“Sorry, they’re just so pretty that I could help but look. Don’t hide them, they’re beautiful.” The red that faded was back tenfold and I turned away, gripping my bag strap.

“R-right… well I’m leaving, so I’m trusting Carrie to you and you better not hurt her anymore.” I paused for a second as a strange look came across Sue’s face and she jumped me once again.

“Hold on! Are those fangs?! That is so cool!” I stared at her for a second before remembering that I had a double fang set that I wore everywhere because my dentists had fucked up and pulled my adult teeth, so he paid for my choice of permanent implants and on a whim I chose double fangs. 

“Yeah, but they’re not real, can you back off already?” I snapped a bit and Sue backed off with a laugh.

“You’re a strange but awesome girl.” I signed and shook my head.

“Yeah. I’m leaving now; don’t jump me again, alright. Goodbye.” I didn’t wait for a reply before heading out to my car. I kept my gaze to the ground as I reached my car and threw my bag into the passenger seat, following it before taking off in the direction of home. 

I let out a tired sigh as I pulled up into the drive, heading inside with the intent of finishing my paintings. I opened the door and took only a few steps before someone lifted me off the ground and span me around. I all but screamed in shock as the person laughed. The spinning stopped and I looked down at a head of messy black hair.

“C.C.!! Put me down you crazy idjit!!” The laughing idjit as I called him put me down on the ground and I smiled just a bit, dropping my bag to the floor as the other four entered the room. The tallest of the bunch, which just so happened to be my cousin, stepped up and pulled me into a firm hug.

“How’s my batgirl been doing lately?” 

“I’ve been pretty good actually, how about you batman? How was tour?”

“Amazing as always!” I stepped back with a chuckled just as Ashley put his chin on my shoulder and slipped his hands into my jean pockets from behind. I was used to his weird antics, so it didn’t really bother me. 

“Hey Purdy boy, what’s up?”

“Nothin much besides the usual.” I nodded casually and he let me go so that Jake and Jinxx could give me hugs and greetings before we all settled down in the living room with drinks and snacks. Andy talked all about tour and his girlfriend, who was also going to visit, but her plane was delayed a half hour so we agreed to go pick her up. 

“How’s school been?” I paused a bit, debating on telling them about everything or not, but I decided to since they knew about my pyrokenesis anyway. 

“Well, it started out pretty good, the normal first day transfer stuff, but then I met this girl, her name’s Carrie. She’s really quiet and shy, kinda like I was, and she was getting bullied so I decided to help her out. I guess we’re friends now, and then there’s this other girl, Sue, she’s a little whacky in my opinion, but she’s trying to make up for what she did, so I’m trying to give her a little credit.” 

“You sound like you’ve got a crush on this Carrie chick.” Ashley smirked at me when my cheeks flushed and the others chuckled a bit.

“That’s actually a better reason than what it actually is, thanks Ash.” The chuckling stopped and C.C. nudged my shoulder with his.

“What is the reason then?”

“She has telekinesis, but I don’t think she knows how to use it yet, she shattered a mirror and managed to lift the shards a little bit. Plus, she was reading up on it during her free period.” The guys nodded just as Andy checked his phone and jumped up from the couch.

“Time to go fetch Juliet; who’s driving which cars?”

“I can drive mine.” I piped up and he smiled at me.

“Alright, then I can take my car, let’s go! To the Andy-mobile!” He ran out of the house with the rest of us following with laughs and chuckles. I grabbed my keys and locked the door to the house as Ashley and C.C. stood waiting by my car, Jake and Jinxx rode with Andy. 

The airport was crowded as usual and we ended up waiting for almost an hour before Juliet finally walked out. The first one she greeted was Andy of course, then me, then the others. As we left, Jake switched to my car and convinced me to stop and let him buy some pizza, with a little cash from the other guys thrown in to help pay. After picking up seven pizzas, we headed home, pulling into the drive behind Andy’s car. I glanced across the street to see that a black car had pulled up the side and the driver jumped out before heading across the street where I noticed that Carrie of all people was walking. The person that jumped from the car was that guy from earlier today too. 

I leaned back on the truck of my car as I watched their interaction, catching bits and pieces of the conversation but not being able to hear everything. As Carrie nodded and went back into the house that I’d seen the woman from earlier watching me from, the guy turned back to his car and saw me. He faltered a bit, probably in shock, but he stopped by his car.

“She better be treated like a queen, or I’m going to be your worst nightmare.” He said nothing as I turned and walked back to my house, seeing Ashley waiting at the step. He grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes, almost forgetting that they weren’t covered by my bangs at the moment.

“What?”

“You are so jealous of that guy taking your crush to prom. Don’t even bother denying it! I saw that look!” I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the house.

“Keep talking like that Purdy and I’ll be forced to turn you into a pussy.” The base player jumped a bit, running past me to hide behind my taller cousin.

“Andy, your cousin is threatening me again! And she’s using vulgar language!” I laughed as Juliet rolled her eyes at the older male before shooting me a thumbs up at the same time Jake and Jinxx high-fived me. 

I got a plate of pizza and headed up to my room where my paints and brushes were all set up against the second full wall. A sudden inspiration hit me and I put the plate on my bed before grabbing a mask and some spray paint. I started off with some safety prep, since I had nearly suffocated myself the first time I did graffiti art in an enclosed space, and put a sign on the door then opened the windows. I did the BVB logo in black, adding a heavy red to the bottom to let it run down the wall like blood would. I fished around a bit and managed to find my letter stencils to write out the band name in red as well. I switched to regular paints next, doing random tribal designs in red, black, and grey. I stepped back and took the mask off with a smile before dropping down on my bed and devouring the pizza. 

I jumped at the sudden knock on the door and yell for whoever it was to come in. Juliet peeked her head in before strolling into the room, gaging slightly at the smell of paint.

“Jeez girl, you are you not high from all this paint? Oh wow… Freya this is amazing!” 

“Thanks.” Not two seconds later Andy was waltzing into the room to gawk at the paint too, followed closely by the others.

“Are we having a party in my room or something?” C.C. jumped up with bright eyes, but Jake quickly shoved him back into a sitting position and I couldn’t help but laugh. The door downstairs opened and closed again and I knew that my dad was home; my suspicions confirmed when he yelled about why a teenager needed seven pizzas. I called for him to come up to my room as the others went silent. 

As my door creaked open once more, everyone inside let out a collective ‘hey’, making my dad roll his eyes and march back down the stairs with laughter echoing after him. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to laugh like this. Being so carefree felt so amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up not an hour after falling asleep as I felt a shift in the air. A shift that only happened when someone with telekinetic abilities pushed the extent of their current abilities. It was the best way to train your skills but it could be extremely dangerous when not properly contained or if you were unfamiliar with your abilities, in this case, my guess was that it was Carrie. 

I moved across to the window seat and look out the window to see flickering lights across the street. I sighed and focused my essence into a silver spark of flame, flickering under the window and towards the house. I slipped under the window on the second floor and found myself in a room of levitating objects.

“Carrie!” Even though I yelled, with the form I was in it came out as a squeak, but it was enough to break her concentration and everything fell back to the floor.

“Freya??” She glanced around in confusion, so I moved closer and made the flame a bit bigger so that she could see me.

“Yeah it’s me. You need to be careful; you might attract the wrong kind of attention with stuff like this.” 

“You saw?”

“Yup. It’s pretty impressive that you can do something like that so fast, but you still need to be car- oh no! Someone’s coming!” Without another word, she shut off the light and lay still on the bed as I hid under it and made my flame smaller. The door opened and light filtered into the room, illuminating the form of an older woman that I could only guess was Carrie’s mother. Something was placed on the side table as the woman adjusted something, stopping halfway when the thing fell to the floor, revealing it to be a large kitchen knife. She finished whatever she was doing before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. After a while, Carrie didn’t move so I flitted up to her and floated next to her.

“She had a knife…” 

“It’s alright Carrie. Even if she tried something, I wouldn’t have let her. Plus this is a good example of why you need to be careful and aware of what your mind is trying to manipulate around you.”

“How did you know that I was using my kinesis?”

“As a fellow kinesis user, I can feel when someone else is using a great amount of power like you were. It takes a while to hone, but it’s a nice thing to have because normally we only try to extend our abilities in an emergence or training, so it draws other users to help. We tend to help each other out without any real reason besides being different and so few.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can teach it to you if you want.” A smile lit up her face and I could’ve sworn that my flame flickered pick for a second.

“Thank you so much Freya! No one’s ever been so kind to me…” 

“Well I’m your friend, so you can come to me for anything Carrie. Anyway, I need to go or else I won’t be able to wake up in the morning, manifesting one’s essence is extremely taxing.

“Alright, goodnight, Freya.”

“Goodnight, Carrie.”

I let my flame die as I returned to my body and sat up stiffly, exhaustion weighing heavily on my body as I moved back to bed and laid down, falling asleep in mere seconds. 

***

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me. Being half asleep, I mumbled and snuggled back into my pillows only to be rolled off the side of the bed and onto the floor…if there hadn’t been a person on that side of the bed. So I landed on Andy. 

I rolled off my cousin as Juliet laughed at me from above, which meant that she was the one that pushed me off the bed.

“Your alarm is going off; you’d better not be late for school.” Still tired, I grumbled and grabbed some clothes so that I could shower and do my usual before getting dressed (http://www.polyvore.com/third_day_prom/set?id=165985566). Checking the time, I waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the door with my backpack slung over one shoulder and my laptop bag on the other. 

The drive to school was like the days before it, uneventful. But when I got to school, I couldn’t help but notice that a lot more people were staring at me. And that’s when I heard something I would recognize anywhere.

“May the goddess of calamity and fire show mercy to your mortal souls; now get the fuck out of my way, I have a bestie to find.” With a sigh and a facepalm, I headed to where I heard the voice of my old friend, Ember Jackson (http://www.polyvore.com/ember_jackson/set?id=172296748). 

“May the goddess of lightening and insanity shut her damn mouth and start explaining.” The girl in front of my twirled around with a smile.

“Freya!! Man, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! For like, five minutes. Anyway, I came to see how you were doing, lots of these people don’t know you and that’s kinda surprising, but anyway, that’s not the point. I wanted to know who the guy is, the one that’s asked you to prom, unless you aren’t going to go with anybody.”

“No, no one’s going with me.” She did a little dance and I rolled my eyes at her childishness; you would never have guessed that this girl had attempted suicide at one point in her life.

“I knew it! Chance owes me now!”

“You guys were taking bets on if I was going to prom?” I narrowed my eyes at Ember and she laughed. 

“Well you know how Chance is, he takes bets on everything, and he even bet me ten bucks that Zack was going to show up in the middle of lunch to ask him to go to prom, which he did by the way; so yeah.” 

“Yeah, whatever. You should go; I need to get to class.” A pout set into her lips and I glared at her a bit before she sighed.

“Fiiinnnee, I see how it is; you don’t want to spend time with your bestie.” 

“Sorry Em, but I’ve got class.” I headed off down the hall as my friend waved and set off out of the school. I sighed and walked into class, taking my usual seat and brushed my hair out of my face, not really caring if people saw my eyes anymore. The day passed quickly and soon enough I found myself in the library for gym once again. This time I set up my laptop on one of the empty tables as I saw Carrie enter the library herself. 

She started over towards me slowly and I brushed my hand across my bangs, subconsciously covering my eyes again as she sat down next to me.  
“Hey.” I greeted as I started typing things into the search bar.

“H-hey.” I smiled a little bit and hit enter on the keyboard, I popped in my BVB earphones and handed one to Carrie as I put on in my ear. I glanced behind us, glad that I had chosen a table right next to the wall to keep anyone from peaking at the screen. I showed her a lot on what sorts of things she could do with her ability.

“You can do a lot of things, I can teach you a few that are common no matter the element of manipulation, but there will be some you’ll have to figure out yourself.” She nodded, half focused on the video and half listening to what I said. I glanced down at her, since she was shorter than I was by a few inches, and thought about just how pretty she really was, I mean, she had a naturally flawless complexion, smooth naturally wavy hair that had highlights when the sun hit it through the window behind us, which also gave her skin a light glow even though it was rather pale but not a sickly kinda pale… Was that why people didn’t like her? Just because she had everything naturally when they spent hours of time in front of a mirror? 

“Freya? Is something wrong?” I snapped out of my daze and jumped back a little, heat rushing to my cheeks as I coughed lightly.

“No, it’s nothing. Did you want to see another video?” 

“Can I see something else?” I paused for an instant when I saw a small smile playing on her lips and a glimmer of light in her eyes.

“What do you want to see?” 

“Your eyes.” I froze a little but turned slowly and nodded.

“Alright… but you might not like what you see…” I closed my eyes and pushed my bangs to the side and opened them slowly, looking at her as she stared. I couldn’t hold her stare and instead looked off to the side with a light frown.

“Told you so…” I trailed off uncertainly, a twinge of fear building inside me as the silence seemed to drag on forever.

“Beautiful.” I snapped my eyes back to hers as the word left her lips in nothing more than a whisper. There was a tint of pink in her cheeks and I felt my own heat up lightly at the sight of a smile tugging at her lips.

“Th-thanks.” I mentally slapped myself for stuttering as Carrie giggled. I averted my gaze to my laptop and glanced at the time. 

“Oh, it’s time for lunch. Let’s go.” She nodded and grabbed her bag as I put my laptop away and headed down to the cafeteria with her beside me. As we headed down the hall, I caught sight of Chris at the same time she saw me and started our way, unfortunately, she was between us and the cafeteria.

“Hey Freya, can I talk to you for a minute?” She stopped and smiled with pure loathing in her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m busy.” I glared at her and gripped Carrie’s hand, intending to push past her, but she gripped my opposite arm tightly.

“It’ll only take a minute.” I clicked my tongue and released Carrie’s hand, slipping my bags from my shoulder.

“I’ll be a second, go ahead.” I smiled and she nodded, taking my bags and heading into the crowed cafeteria where I caught a glimpse of Tommy getting up as she entered. My sight was cut off as Chris yanked me down the hall and pulled me into one of the girl’s bathrooms, locking the door behind us and making sure that there wasn’t anyone else in it. 

Out of the blue, a fist connected with my jaw, sending me stumbling back into the back wall. Rubbing my now aching jaw, I glared at the furious girl in front of me and smirked a bit.

“That was weak; if you’re going to punch someone, down be a pussy about it, bitch.” 

“You whore!” She yelled and threw another fist, this time; I saw it coming and grabbed it before sending my own flying into her stomach. My first rule of a fist fight: don’t go for any visible skin. She collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach and trying to breathe. I spin on the ground next to her, disgusted.

“Pathetic.” I spat at her before unlocking and leaving the bathroom. I headed to the cafeteria and stopped just outside to let my anger dissipate so that I didn’t accidentally snap at Carrie or anyone else. I walked in a few feet before I stopped and leaned against the wall next to the door, watching as Carrie smiled and laughed at whatever Tommy was saying to her. A strange resentment welled up inside me and I used my all to push it back down, convincing myself that this wasn’t about what I wanted, it was for Carrie. I might not exactly be happy for whatever reason, but was at least going to give him a chance. 

Stiffening my resolve, I pushed off the wall and made my way over to where the two were sitting, giving Carrie a light smile as I sat down next to her. They resumed talking as I pulled out my sketch book and drew out the base for the next design I wanted to put up on my wall. A few minutes into sketching out a phoenix, something lightly hit my arm and fell to the table, going unnoticed by the other two sitting near me. I grabbed the folded piece of paper and carefully folded out the creases to read the fine handwriting.

 _-Hey Freya, I know we don’t talk all that often but I was wondering if you had a date to prom yet?? ~Max from art class-_

Max Kresh, the only guy that I actually found interesting in any of my classes. We had art together, but sat at opposite sides of the room and we’re never partnered together. He tried to talk to me once, but then the teacher yelled at him and moved him to the opposite side of the class. He had messy black hair and green eyes and dressed in black like I did. He sat with a few other people but rarely talked to anybody. Even today he sat a few tables down from me with a sketch book in front of him and a pencil in his hand. I glanced down at the scrap of paper and wrote down that I didn't before throwing it back over to him, watching it hit his paper and skit a little bit. 

I returned my attention to my own sketch until the paper was returned.

_-Would you be interested in going with me? As friends since we don’t really know each other??-_

_~Sure, why don’t you meet me after school and we can talk?~_

I tossed the paper back and watched him read it with a smile. I turned back to my paper as something nudged my side and I glanced at Carrie.

“Yeah?”

“Who’s that?” She pointed at the person that had previously held my attention.

“That’s Max; he’s in my art class. He just asked me to prom as friends.”

“Oh…” She trailed off a bit and I frowned a bit.

“What’s wrong? If it helps we barely know each other.” The guy that was still sitting across from us shot me an odd glance and I glared at him a bit before returning my attention back to Carrie.

“It’s nothing; anyway, do you have a dress for prom?” I shrugged.

“Probably got one somewhere in all the junk I have in my closet. What about you?”

“I’m going to make mine.”

“Really? Cool, I can’t sew, I can paint and draw, but that’s about it.” She nodded.

“And you’re really good at it too.” I chuckled lightly, a smile tugging at my lips.

“Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang I parted ways with Carrie, heading to art where I found a piece of paper on my desk and Max being one of the few people still in the room. I sat down and unfolded the paper carefully so see a lone sentence scrawled across the piece that read: 

_-I’ll be waiting outside the East doors for you.-_

I didn’t reply, instead focused on the assigned art project until the bell rang and I headed to my next class. Like usual, they all passed quickly and soon enough I was walking back to my car with Max at my side.

“So, colors?” He questioned after we decided that it would be a bad idea to wear costumed to Prom.

“Black and crimson?”

“Sounds awesome! I’ll take care of the tickets and seats and I can pick you up?”

“Alright.” 

“Cool, see ya later Frey!” I paused at the nickname and turned only to be greeted with his retreating form. I rolled my eyes and got in the car, taking off down the road, but turning so that I could make a run to the store before heading home. 

I had gotten the few essentials that I needed and was heading home when I noticed Carrie walking down the road, staring into the dress stores. I parked on the side of the road and jogged across the street, coming up behind her as she was looking into the reflection of herself with one of the display dresses. 

“The color’s wrong.” She jumped back and I laughed a little as she turned on me with a smile and glare.

“That’s not funny.” She hit me lightly and I giggled some more, whisking my bangs from my eyes.

“Sorry Carrie, but I was telling the truth, the colors are wrong.” I gestured to the dress and she turned back to it for a little while before nodded.

“Yeah, but I need a color for my dress.”

“Then let’s go inside and see what kind of fabric they have. Maybe something closer to a pale pastel?” She glanced at me and I shrugged before grasping her hand and pulling inside, but even then I didn’t release my hold until I spotted the fabric rolls and tugged her over. I dropped her hand and looked over a few of them, pulling out a few different shades of peach pink.

“This is something I could see you in, something silky and light.” I showed her the fabric and she ran her hands over it, smiling widely. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as she smiled, eyes shining as she gazed at the fabric. 

“It’s perfect, and it doesn’t cost too much.” As she looked over the fabric, I looked around and spotted a similar colored fabric a little ways away; this one had a lace like pattern to it, a perfect accent for her dress.

“If you use that one, this would also be a good color to accent it, don’t you think?” I pulled the fabric out a ways before calling her over. 

“You’re right, it’s amazing.” I smile and was about to gesture for a lady to come and cut the cloth, but Carrie stopped me.

“Wait, this is too much.” I looked at the price, it was higher, but it was a fine fabric. I pulled out my phone and checked my bank account for how much I had and was satisfied to see a rather large amount from how long I’ve been saving my allowance.

“No problem, I’ll buy it.” 

“No, I can’t let you spend that much for me!” 

“Just think of it as a gift.” I smiled but she frowned.

“But you’ve already done so much for me; I’m the one that owes you.” She said it quietly, but just loud enough to hear.

“Carrie, you don’t owe me anything. Besides, I’ve got more than enough money to buy this at least. And nothing you say will change my mind, I’m buying this for you and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! Well, at least nothing that I would recommend doing in public anyway.” I flicked my hair out of my eyes with a shrug as she finally broke into a smile.

“Fine, but only this once.” She pointed at me with an attempted serious expression, and I smirked.

“I make no promises.”

“Freya!” 

“Nope!” I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me, still smiling. I finally called the woman over and she cut the fabric once Carrie told her how much she needed, and I was pulling her town the street to a regular drug store where I pulled her to the makeup section. She, of course, insisted that she didn’t need makeup, but, me being me, I decided to buy her some small things and insist that I do her hair and makeup for prom. After a while, Carrie agreed and I cheered a little bit, which made her smile and laugh, which made me smile even more. I also bought myself some things before purchasing all of it, another thing that Carrie didn’t want me to do, before I drove her home. The sky was darkening by the minute and a few strikes of lightening lit up the sky when I finally parked outside my house and let her out, walking across the street where her mother stood waiting it their yard. 

Carrie waved to me while her mother shot me a look that I brushed off, simply standing there until the door closed and I turned to my house. I opened the door to the sight of Ashley in a Hello Kitty suit and Andy wearing his Batman suit, both looked to me at the sound of the door closing.  
“What the actually fuck are you wearing?” I laughed as they glanced at each other and then back at me.

“I’m batman obviously.

“And I’m Hello Kitty, god are you blind or just blonde Freya?” Ashley struck his sass pose and I glared at him a little.

“Alright, smartass, where’re the others?” They both laughed as I headed up the stairs to my room.

“They went to get takeout!” I nodded, even though they couldn’t see me from where they were, and opened the door to me bed room, tossing my bag to the side. 

I started on my homework for a while until the guys came back with food, after that I started to fish through my closet for a black and red dress. But it seemed that this particular article of clothing was eluding me. I must have been throwing thing around pretty loudly because Andy was being pelted with random shirts and such since he opened the door.

“Woah woah woah!!! Where are these coming from!? You never had this many clothes before!” He tossed a shirt of him, since he had finally changed out of his batman thing, and it landed back into the growing pile at his feet as I leaned back on my heels.

“Looking for my dress, you know that black and red one. I can’t find it.” Andy opened his mouth to say something, but it came out as a chocked yell when Juliet jabbed him in the side when he didn’t notice her.

“The one I got you for Christmas two years ago or so?” She questioned and I perked up.

“Yeah! That one! I packed it, but I can’t find the damn thing.” The older woman dropped down onto my bed in thought before hauling her suitcase out of the corner where she had been keeping it and ruffled through it for a bit.

“I guess it’s a good thing that I bought the same one once I saw how amazing it looked on you.” She pulled out a dress and held it out, revealing it to be just as she said; the same as mine. I smiled widely and sat down next to her, grasping the dress lightly.

“You’re a lifesaver Juliet! Thank you so much!” We shared a hug before being tackled by an excited CC followed by the rest of the guys. Laughter echoed through the house for a while before we decided that it was about time we slept, seeing just how late it was.

*** 

The next morning, I got dressed (http://www.polyvore.com/fourth_day_short_sweet/set?id=176306701) and headed out, smiling to myself as I brushed my hair out of my eyes and got in my car, waiting off to the side for a minute before Carrie stepped out of her house. She spotted me instantly and I beckoned her over as I tossed my backpack into the backseat. She smiled and climbed in, pulling on the seatbelt before I took off. 

“So, are you excited? Prom is tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, are you?” I shrugged and stopped for a red light.

“I guess, but I’m mostly excited to see that dress on you.” 

“Have you been spying on me?” She questioned with a smile.

“No, I haven’t, because I want to see you while I’m not a tiny little flame, it’s actually kinda hard to see like that.” She laughed and I chuckled and stepped on the gas, moving further to the school. I parked where I usually do and grabbed my bag before we headed inside together. Tommy was waiting there for Carrie, so I just bid her goodbye and headed to class. 

I spent the day as I usually did, ignoring people, sketching things at random, hanging with Carrie for gym and lunch, then ending the day in art after showing up the now very pissed off teacher. I talked to Max for a little while about prom after school before heading to my car where I found my new favorite person waiting there. 

“Sorry, if I should have given you the keys.” She smiled and shook her head a bit.

“No, it’s alright.” A grin cracked over my lips as we both got in and headed back in the direction on home. I started playing music and sang along as Carrie laughed and tried to follow along with the unfamiliar lyrics. I swung a right turn, off the main path that I took back home and stopped outside the ice cream parlor that my father had stopped at the very first day we went out to get things. 

“I haven’t been here for a long time, only a few actually.”

“Really? Well this is my second time.” We sat in the car eating our little treat and talking about random things that happened before we had met each other. 

It was a pleasant little outing, one that only lasted about an hour, but it was still fun enough for me and Carrie to enjoy ourselves away from everything that seemed to make us miserable. 

When we got back, I waved goodbye to Carrie and watched her enter her house before walking through the door of my own. Ashley greeted me at the door with a hug followed by Juliet whisking me away to the kitchen for food before sitting me on one of our two couches to watch a movie with the guys before their flight. 

“What movie are we going to watch?” I sat down between Andy and Ashley with a bowl on popcorn on my lap.

“The Incredible Burt Wonderstone.” I snorted in amusement as the film started, but I couldn’t seem to focus on it at all. Something else was hanging at the edge of my mind, like I’d forgotten something and was on the verge of remembrance, but it never came to me. I never had time to really think about it through. I was asleep before the movie was even half way over.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy and the others all left around 11pm last night, and I was really going to miss them, but right now I was more focused on what was going down later tonight. The feeling in my gut never really left me, it dimmed down a bit, but was still there at the back of my mind. 

I spent most of my day just lounging around until about two hours before hand when I got ready for the dance (http://www.polyvore.com/prom_night/set?id=1738188230 and headed over to Carrie’s. 

Her mother opened the door and stared at me for a few seconds.

“Hi, is Carrie here? I was going to do her makeup and such for the dance.” There was a few seconds of awkward silence before she opened the door and stepped inside, just as Carrie was walking down the stairs in a pastel peach pink dress. 

“Wow, you look great Carrie.” She smiled shyly and I grinned back.

“Thanks, you look amazing too, Freya.” I shrugged a bit and followed her back up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Well, you’ll look even better when we see some of this makeup on you, mostly nude shades though.” She nodded and I set to work applying light and shimmering shades to highlight her eyes and the curls in her hair. I had just finished the last bit of lipstick when her mother walked into the bathroom. Carrie held out the corsage expectantly.

“Pin it on me, Mama?” The woman simply ignored her request and shook her head slowly.

“Why did it have to be red.”

“It’s pink.” Carrie insisted; pinning the small bundle of flowers to the top of her dress as her mother drew closer.

“Come Carrie, take of this dress, we can still beg forgiveness. Take of the dress and we can burn it and ask for forgiveness.” I rolled my eyes as Carrie frowned at her mother who continued saying that Tommy wasn’t going to show and that they needed to repent. I glanced around Carrie and out the window, seeing a limo pull up to the house and stop. Carrie saw it too and started making her way down the stairs, ignoring her pleading mother, opting to use her telekinesis to stop the older woman from hitting herself. 

I heard something about Tommy taking advantage of Carrie, and I knew my friend had heard enough so she silenced her mother, pushing her into the closet and locking the door before turning the radio on so that no one would here the banging. 

I didn’t say a word, but smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to the closet door and melting the lock shut with a simply thought. With that, I walked with Carrie out the door to find Tommy himself standing there in a white tux. Smiling, I waved at Carrie before snapping a meaningful warning glance to Tommy who smiled in understanding before taking Carrie and together they drove away just as a fancy sports car pulled up. Max stepped from the vehicle as I walked down the steps of my friend’s house.

“Hey, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” He nodded, opening the passenger side door for me and I climbed in, mindful of my dress, and he closed it again before getting in himself.

We made small talk all the way there and until we actually got inside. Silver stars and décor was neatly arranged all around the room. 

“Oh, I was talking with Tommy the other day, and he invited us to sit at his table with another good friend of his, is that ok?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect actually.” I spotted Carrie and Tommy talking to another couple. Tommy glanced around before his eyes found us and he waved us over to them. I tugged Max over to where they were and winked at Carrie who smiled shyly. The guys talked a bit while the third woman of our group showed up the table that we would be at. It was around the middle, not too close to the front and not too close to the back either. 

I tugged the hem of my dress down as I sat, glancing around at the bright décor that had been set up. I noticed that Carrie was fidgeting in her seat as people cast odd glances our way.

“So, what do you think so far, Carrie?” Her gaze snapped to mine and she shrugged.

“It looks nice.” I hummed in agreement as the guys and gal returned to the table, Max sitting on my other side since Carrie was on my left already. Carrie looked around a bit and smiled when they landed on something just behind me; Miss Desjardin walked past me to hug Carrie just moments later. I pulled an empty chair from the next table and put it between Carrie and I for her to sit down as Tommy left, saying something about getting drinks since the punch got spiked.

“You’re both looking amazing tonight! How are you doing Carrie?” 

“I’m good, really good.”

“I’m glad! How about you, Freya?”

“I am just fantastic.” A half smirk spread over my lips and Carrie giggled lightly.

“Good to hear! Well, I hope you two enjoy your night, I’ll be around if you need anything.” She bid us goodbye and once she was out of sight I turned to Carrie with a raised brow.

“What was so funny?” She laughed some more and I couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head before meeting my gaze.

“I don’t know; you just looked funny.” She continued and I stuck out my tongue, making her chuckle even more as the guys returned. 

A drink appeared in front of me and I smiled at Max in thanks before taking a sip of the spiked punch. We all spoke about random topics, joking around for a good half hour when the conversation suddenly changed to me and my life.

“So Freya, what was your old school like?” Tommy questioned as the others stared at my curiously.

“Well it wasn’t exactly the best for me or my friends really. I mean, there were a few good times, but the overall thing was just really shitty. My friend Ember was the troublemaker and the party animal, Chance and Zack are my two gay friends, total in love with each other. Then there was Sam (http://www.polyvore.com/gorgeous_red_hair_hair/thing?context_id=183947597&context_type=collection&id=99828645), the normal one out of all of us, popular and the sweetest girl in the world, but then she ah- she died. Somebody broke into her house, tied her and her parents up, and then burned the place to the ground.” I swallowed down the lump in my throat as I traced the rim of my glass with a finger, eyes on the table since I couldn’t bring myself to see the pity in their eyes.

“Did they catch the guy?” A humorless laugh fell past my lips and I nodded.

“Oh yeah, they caught him alright, but only after I found him. This guy had the balls to gloat about what he did in a little note I found, didn’t think I’d be able to recognize the hand writing. When I tracked him down he confessed, and I nearly beat him to death. Cops showed up before that though. He’s serving life in prison with no chance of parole.” 

“Well, remind me not to get on your bad side.” Tommy’s friend, George, joked and everyone laughed, brightening the atmosphere once more. We continued the light conversation for a while longer until a slow song come on and we all left to dance. Max and I hadn’t spoken very much, but he didn’t seem bothered by it as we swayed to the music. 

“So, what do you think of your Prom night so far?”

“It’s been good, loads better than I imagined it would be. Thanks for asking me.”

“Well thank you for saying yes.” I hummed in response, nodding lightly as we continued dancing to the soft beat until it ended and the class Prez stepped up to the mike.

“Alright! Have a seat; it’s time to start the voting for Prom King and Queen!” Excited chatter filled the area as we returned to the table, grabbing the small cards that had been put out along with small pencils. 

“Tommy we’re on here!” I heard Carrie whisper yell to her date and a smile crept over my lips as I circled her and Tommy’s names on the ballot. 

“Should we vote for us?”

“I don’t know, should we?” I glanced at the two, seeing Carrie looking down at her ballot with mixed emotions.

“Sure why not? Do the devil with false modesty.” Tommy grinned at her and she laughed lightly, glancing back at me for a second, catching my eye then back to Tommy.

“To the devil.” She circled her name on the paper and closed it up, hesitation a moment for some reason just before the papers were collected to count. I looked to the front as they counted out and found the winners, who were announced just a few moments later. 

“And this year’s Prom King and Queen are… Tommy Ross and Carrie White!!” I grinned widely, cheering as Carrie smiled in disbelief. The pair went up to the front, Carrie being handed a boutique and Tommy a scepter of sorts, they faced the crowd with smiles. Someone pushed past me, two actually, and I turned to catch sight of Miss Desjardin pushing Sue out. Curious, I glanced at Carrie before turning and heading to the door, slipping past the teacher in case she tried to stop me. 

Sue saw me coming and began banging on the door even more. I jogged the last few steps and opened the door, catching her arms when she stumbled.

“You need to get Carrie down from there!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Chris set something up!” Her eyes glided just past me and widened in absolute horror so I turned to find what she had seen, catching the last seconds before a flow of crimson completely drenched Carrie from head to toe. I flinched at the sudden wave of energy coursed through the room, bringing a tidal wave or rage into my body. I didn’t hear the Tommy yell, or the bucket hit him. All I could focus on, was shoving Sue back out and closing the door. She had at least tried to help Carrie. 

Laughter filled the once silent gym, a chanting echoed in with it until the people in the front were thrown backwards. With the snap of my fingers, the video screens were engulfed in fire. The screams began and the doors all slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

*3rd Person P.O.V.*

Freya wasn’t sure how she got there, but she was at Carrie’s side, standing just behind her as she influenced the flames to climb higher and spread further into the building. She was aware of Carrie’s fury, Carrie’s pain, every last one of the emotions that surged through the smoke ridden air. 

And it made her just as angry, furious at those that made such a beautiful girl feel such pain and betrayal. Her multi-colored irises caught sight of a familiar bright orange dress, and she watched with sickening glee as it burst into flames, burning the girl alive. The sprinklers came on at one point, but no amount of water could dose the inferno build of rage. 

And Carrie, through everything and despite her clouded conscious, knew that Freya was there with her, sharing her pain as they massacred dozens of people before they could escape. She felt Freya gently place a hand on her shoulder as she held the only adult to ever show her concern in the air, the touch was light and warm, bringing her focus back to what was happening just long enough to throw the woman onto the stage beside them instead of into the electrified water below her. 

More people were able to escape through the now open doors as Carrie and Freya both left the ablaze gymnasium. The blood covered girl reached the street just as a familiar red car turned the corner and headed away from the massacre. Freya stayed behind as Carrie headed after them, knowing that this was something she had do finish herself. 

She waited in silence, ignoring the sirens, the screams, the sobs, everything. Until there was a loud explosion from a gas station but a few blocks away and she knew that it was over. Chris was dead. Billy was dead. Dozens of people were dead. 

Freya wondered for a brief moment about whether or not Max had somehow made it out of the fire, but didn’t bother to dwell on it as she headed down the dark street to Carrie’s house to wait. The torrent of rage had vanished by the time Carrie stumbled into the front yard, prompting Freya to jump up and help her into the dim house and up to the bathroom. The younger girl was in too much shock to care as Freya helped her out of her blood soaked, fire singed clothes and into the warm water of a bath where she set about meticulously rubbed the partially dried blood from her skin and hair. 

When Carrie was free of the red substance, Freya wrapped her in a soft blue robe and led her into her room where they sat on the bed, Carrie’s head resting on the elder’s lap while the dark haired girl ran her fingers over her damp locks. 

“Freya?”

“Yes, Carrie?”

“Please tell me that was just a dream?” She sat silently for a moment before sighing lightly.

“I wish I could Carrie, but I can’t.” Carrie remained silent as well, pushing her dark thoughts away, focusing instead on the warmth from the hand stroking her hair.

“You’re warm.” She mumbled, snuggling into Freya who laughed lightly.

“Yeah, I’ve been able to do that for forever, make my body warm.” As if to prove her point, a gentle heat began to radiate from her entire body, making Carrie smile lightly and move even closer to her. 

From downstairs, the sound of the doors closing and footsteps caught the pair’s attention as the person hesitantly called out Carrie’s name, making said girl tense.

“It’s alright, it’s just Sue.” Freya hummed a little to calm her down before calling an ‘up here’ to the third girl who headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Freya helped Carrie into a sitting position as Sue took a seat on the edge beside her.

“Are you alright, Carrie?” Carrie simply nodded, sniffling lightly, before bursting into tears and repeatedly mumbling apologies to Sue as Freya rubbed her back comfortingly while Sue told her everything was alright. 

In the midst of everything, there was a light creak in the floorboards and all three snapped their attention to Margaret, Carrie’s mother, as she stood in the doorway. Carrie jumped up with a light smile, rushing to her mother, but was suddenly thrown back into the bed by Freya. The dark haired girl had notice the glint of light off the blade of a knife at eth last second and tossed Carrie away from her mother, before the woman could impale it into her daughter. Instead the blade sliced into the flesh of her shoulder, ripping down to the edge of her dress, leaving a bloody wound as Freya stumbled to the floor from the sudden explosion of pain. 

Sue gasped at the sudden out lash of violence and grabbed Carrie, pulling her to the far wall as Carrie yelled for Freya, using her telekinesis to throw her own mother out the door. Sue released the struggling girl and both rushed to their injured friend. Freya gasped in pain when Carrie grasped her shoulder, but the wound had stopped bleeding for the most pain, the pyrokinetic had cauterized the wound. Both let out relieved breathes before helping her to her feet, but when they turned to the door, Margaret was on her feet again, knife grasped so tightly that her knuckles were white.  
Carrie held her hands out hesitantly but with a firm and determined look in her eyes.

“Stop Mama, I don’t want to hurt you.” But the woman ignored her, advancing towards them.

“Cover your eyes and hold on to me.” Freya whispered and the two girls did as they were told just as a bright flash lit up the room for an instant, blinding Margaret for a few second, just long enough for the dark haired girl to push past with her friends. The group rushed down the stairs and out of the house, dashing across to Freya’s where her father (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/274719645990467273/) jumped at the sudden slamming of the front door and sudden appearance of his daughter and friends. 

“Hey girls, what’s going on?”

“My mother’s lost her mind and is trying to kill me because she thinks I’ve been possessed by the devil.” Carrie blurted out, the other two girls looking at her in slight shock while Freya’s father stared at them without expression.

“Should I call the cops?”

“Yes please.” The giant of a man shrugged and grabbed his phone from his pocket as the girls headed up stairs to put Freya in her room. Sue rushed to find the first aid kit in the bathroom while Carrie got some towels and warm water. Together they cleaned and bandaged the gash on her shoulder and when they finished, Carrie and Freya changed into more suitable clothes (http://www.polyvore.com/after_massacre/set?id=185448226), Carrie borrowing an outfit (http://www.polyvore.com/after_massacre_carrie/set?id=185451233) from Freya obviously. 

It was only after the sound of police sirens faded did they relax and Carrie and Sue took the chance to glance around at the intricately painted walls. The third wall had been painted with magnificent phoenix (http://topwalls.net/phoenix-ash-beautiful-burn-colorful-fire-rainbow/), the colors blended, highlighted, and layered perfectly. The day’s events were pushed to the side as they marveled at the images, Freya simply sitting and watching them. It wasn’t long before Carrie joined her on the bed and Sue sat at the opposite end, facing them. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” The younger girl questioned quietly.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we can stay here. Not for long at least.” Sue opened her mouth to comment, but there was a knock at the door before she could, and Freya’s father walked in. 

“Sorry to intrude ladies, but dinner is ready if you’re up for burgers.” 

“Thanks, Dad, we’ll be there in a minute.” He nodded and disappeared again, letting Sue finally voice her thoughts.

“My parents own a lake house about a day’s drive away, we never go there anymore and they were planning on giving it to me anyway, you could stay there since there’s a small town close to it.” 

“Well, let’s talk about this after we eat, I’m starving.” Freya stretched a little as the others giggled before following her down to the kitchen were a plate of burgers sat at the table. 

“Hey Freya, what’s your Dad’s name, you never told us.” Sue asked, grabbing a plate from Freya as it was handed to her.

“Oh, I haven’t? His name’s Jean, his mother loved French names, or that’s what he tells me, but we aren’t French at all.” 

“It’s true.” The topic of their conversation popped around the corner, plate in one hand and a beer in the other as he moved through them to the living room. Sue had jumped at the surprise entrance, making Carrie and Freya laugh. The three sat down to eat and after they finished, they all decided to sleep in Freya’s room, Sue calling her parents to let them know where she was as Freya picked out things for them to wear. 

Sue insisted on sleeping at on the window, saying she found it extremely comfortable and would be fine with a blanket, while Freya and Carrie shared her bed, all of them agreeing to talk things through in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came faster than expected for Sue as she pulled the warm blanket away from herself and looked around the room. The prior night’s events rushed back to her and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away and stood up, casting a side glance at the girls cuddled up on the bed. With a soft smile on her lips, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen where an amazing mix of smells wafted from. 

While Sue helped Freya’s father in the kitchen, Carrie was slowly waking up, barely conscious as she snuggled further into the warm and soft figure that lay with her arms around her waist and under her head so that she rested on her shoulder. Fluttering her eyes open, dark blue and black locks tickled her face lightly, the other girl’s rainbow irises hidden while long dark lashes curved gracefully. 

The younger girl had never been in a relationship before, her mother had seen to that, but now Margaret was gone, hopefully for while too. Tommy was her first crush, but he was with Sue, and now he was dead. Strangely, she didn’t feel too sad about it, sure she felt guilty for what had happened to him, but there was a limit to her feeling. When you looked at it, Chris was the reason Tommy was dead, she was just learning to use her abilities, so there was no way to stop it. Maybe Freya could have, but even she wasn’t perfect, anyone could tell. 

Carrie gently ran a finger over one of the many pale scars that crisscrossed the elder girl’s wrist, a feeling of sadness welling up inside her along with a bitter anger at whomever or whatever had caused such a nice person so much pain and mental anguish. Unknown to her, a tear slid down her cheek and she jumped slightly was it was wiped away. The blonde jumped lightly, wide eyes locking with multicolored irises. 

“It’s in the past, don’t worry about my scars.”

“Why did you do it though?” 

“Because I felt empty, and when I got angry, I had no other way to let it out. I’d rather feel pain than nothing at all. It was hard, and it hurt my dad and friends just as much as it hurt me, maybe even more so. I had no way to cope with myself, that’s one of the reasons my dad agreed to move here, to help me start over, and it’s been great, except for maybe last night, that could have gone better, but who knows?” With a chuckle, Freya brushed Carrie’s hair back away from her face.

“Your eyes changed.” She mumbled lightly, a small smile on her lips.

“They did?”

“Yeah, it happened with the first big torrent of emotions people like us feel, usually when it’s mixed emotions though, not just frustration or anger or even happiness. It probably happened last night. Their so beautiful.” A bashful blush colored the smaller girl’s cheeks, even as a smile spread over her features.

“What do they look (http://www.polyvore.com/dragon_siren/thing?context_id=6262382&context_type=user_fav&id=97180389) like?”

“Like a bead of amber caught in a ray of light, darker at the top, and bright at the bottom, but ringed by an ash grey. It suits you.” 

“Thanks.” The blonde grinned as Freya smiled back at her. 

“Anyway, let’s go get breakfast, than we can figure out what we’re going to do next.” With a shared nod, the two got out of the bed and headed down to find Sue and Jean in the kitchen, plating food for four. 

“Morning ladies.” The tall man greeted with a smile, sitting down with a mug of coffee in the loveseat in the living room. 

“Morning.” They replied, sitting down on the couch with Sue on the recliner. An early morning hunting show was playing for a little while as they ate before it was switched over to the news, with a ‘breaking news’ headline.

_“The local high school gym was completely engulfed in fire during last night’s prom event, and with it, a great portion of the school itself. Many of the witnesses were found in shock and are still unable to give a clear description of the events leading up to the fire, those that could, however, relayed strange stories about an over the top prank that led to a complete massacre by Carrie White and Freya Falkenrath, many saying that the girls were controlling the blaze and objects in the room, killing dozens. Both are missing as of this morning, while Margret White was arrested last night by police after they were alerted by a neighbor._

_Police this morning checked in with the caller, Jean Falkenrath, about both Margaret and his daughter, but it was reported that the last time he had seen Freya was earlier Saturday afternoon. As for why he called the police, Margaret White was found in the street, a knife in hand and yelling about the devil having her daughter. The authorities were able to subdue the woman and she was transported to a local hospital. We are currently awaiting more information about the fire that broke out, as well as the strange events that caused it.”_

The channel was switched back to the hunting show, Freya looking down at Carrie, who had a hand partially outstretched.

“Did you just change the channel?” In response, the young girl sank into the cushions a bit, trying to escape the sudden attention from everyone in the room.

“Yeah.”

“That was so neat!” Sue burst out, awe in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone able to fine tune their abilities so fast.” Freya chuckled lightly while her father simply grinned and returned to watching the show. Carrie, beaming slightly, focused on the floor in front of her. 

A few minutes later, the trio of females excused themselves to find some clothes (http://www.polyvore.com/day_six_staying_low/set?id=193962711) to wear, spending a good twenty minutes playing dress up with the majority of Freya’s wardrobe before picking out simply outfits and sitting around the cluttered room after re-wrapping the fast healing gash on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Carrie spoke up first, speaking the question on all their minds. 

“Well, like I was saying last night, my family’s lake house is usable, and there’s a town close to it and it’s far enough away that a few simple changes won’t hurt anything, plus it’s fully paid for and gets stocked on a weekly basis when people are living there, it’s something my mom had set up for me in case I couldn’t or didn’t want to go to college and managed to not land myself a job.” Sue explained simply, getting a slow nod from the dark haired girl.

“I get a monthly allowance that’s been saved for a while, and the portion that’s actually in my savings can be withdrawn, I’m not sure how much it is, but money doesn’t seem to be a problem for us now.” Freya chuckled in amusement from her spot leaning against the wall on her bed with Carrie next to her, who similarly giggled lightly. 

“Yeah, all we need is a way to get there without being suspicious about it, I don’t have a car, I used my parent’s car to get to school, and everyone knows your car because of how fancy and new it looks, and Carrie doesn’t have one, so what do we use to get all our stuff out to the house?” 

“My dad’s got an old car that he doesn’t drive, it’s an older model but it runs perfectly and even looks new with all the work he’s done on it, so I can ask if we can use it until things cool off and we can get mine.” 

“You know, your dad’s taking all this stuff really well, even though we basically burnt down the entire school.” Carrie looked up at Freya, who shrugged.  
“He knows that when people like us get hit by really strong emotions, it’s hard to control our abilities and our actions. Plus, from what he’s told me, he’s seen a lot crazier stuff than me setting stuff on fire.”

“Really?” Sue chimed in with a hint of disbelief in her voice, even at the dark haired girl’s nod.

“Yeah, he said it was a lot of whacked up family stuff and he and his brother did a lot of traveling together when his father when missing this one time and he said it was the best and worst years of his life.”

“That sounds a lot like a book series I’ve read, I can’t remember the name though...” 

“Anyway, we can ask, but first we’ll need to get out of here without running into anyone that’s going to report us, or me and Carrie at least, I’m thinking hair dye and bleach.” Carrie seemed to perk up just a bit at the idea; it had been something she had wanted to try at least once but was too scared to ask her mother to do, and now she didn’t have anyone to tell her she couldn’t.

“Can we make my hair blue? Like the sky?” 

“Sure, that’ll look so cute! And if we straighten it a bit…maybe throw in some white? What do you think, Sue?” Rainbow orbs glanced between the two girls, who both looked excited. 

“Yeah! It’ll look amazing! And we can do yours orange, it’ll look great!” 

“Alright!” Jumping up with the other two in tow, Freya rushed down the stairs to where her father was typing away at the computer in the living room.  
“Hey dad, can you go on a supply run for us, I think we’ve got this mess sorted, at least for now.” 

“Oh yeah? Well let’s hear it first then I’ll go get what you need.” 

“Well first, Sue’s parents own a fully stocked lake house that they’re giving to her, it’s a ways away near a small town, so we can chill out there for a while, and since we can’t use my car and you need your pickup, I was hoping you’d let me borrow the Impala? Only for a little while though! And we need hair dye and bleach along with snack food and stuff for the drive.” Jean was silent for a while, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair ever so slightly. 

“I don’t see a problem with it, but you girls need to be careful. I know the police think you probably got swept up in the fire, but if they find you, they are going to try and pin the fire on you with all these people claiming that you did it. And what about your parents?” He questioned Sue who shifted slightly.

“I texted them yesterday that a friend of mine was having trouble and I was staying the night, and this morning I told them that I wanted to spend some time alone after I found out what happened to Tommy and asked to go to the lake house with some friends for a while, and they agreed, so it should be alright so long as I check in with them.” Finally satisfied, Jean nodded and stood up.

“Alright, I’ll go get you everything you’re gonna need, but you better pack everything else, and you too. You need a ride to your house?” He asked Sue, getting a shake of the head in response.

“No, my parent’s car is parked down the road, but if you could give me a call later and pick me up, that would be helpful.” With another nod, Freya’s father was out the door and gone, leaving the three, two when Sue headed out too, alone to get thing in order, Freya sending a list to her father about extra things they would need for Carrie. 

The girls set to work packing up two suitcases of clothes and then a bag for toiletries, leaving a few out since they were still going to need them. An hour and a half later, Jean and Sue were bringing bags of food and clothes and such into the house, and once everything was inside, the three girls disappeared into to the large upstairs bathroom as Freya’s father returned to his work. 

The bleaching took about an hour for Carrie and two for Freya since the elder had darker hair to bleach out, and the dye took another hour, but the end result (http://www.polyvore.com/sixth_day_hair/set?id=193969050) was better than they could have hoped, especially after straightening Carrie’s and Freya trimming hers a bit. Dark locks no longer obscured rainbow orbs and Carrie couldn’t help constantly running her hands through the colored strands, a bright smile on her face. 

They had lunch afterwards and dedicated the rest of the day to finish getting everything set, and then having an early dinner and going to bed early too, agreeing to set out before down could rise.


	9. A/N

Hey there guys, sorry for not updating in a long time, college sucks like that, but I wanted to ask you something,

So take this poll (https://www.quotev.com/quiz/9382172/Should-I-continue-with-my-cannon-divergent-fiction) please? Thanks (/^.^)/


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Ember had called and Freya found herself beginning to get anxious, strangely enough, but in those three days, Sue had managed to get a job along with Freya. Sue worked evenings Sunday through Thursday and Freya had a morning job as a barista on the same days, it wasn’t the best job in the world, but it paid fairly well. 

Friday was a day of relaxation for the two and the trio liked to spend it in the river and lounging in the sun on the bank. Sue had opted to try and get a tan while Freya and Carrie wadded out to waist high waters to splash around.

“Just think of it this way, if worst comes to worse I’ll be here to save you. That and I’m sure if you managed the focus, you could probably control the water too. That’s the beauty of non-elemental-kinesis, you can control whatever you put your mind to. Literally.” The woman laughed, brushing her hair out of her face as the shorter girl smiled a little and looked back to the water, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Closing her amber eyes, Carrie concentrated and soon had a fairly decent sized ball of water floating in front of her. Grinning, she shot the ball at an unsuspecting Freya who sputtered at the sudden liquid splashing into her face. 

“Why you little-!” The older girl growled lightly, a playful glare aimed at the giggling girl before she pushed an armful of water up at her, cutting off the light laughter for a moment before they both began to go back and forth at each other. 

Sue looked up from her book and pushed her dark sunglasses up as the phone beside her began to ring; it wasn’t her’s though, but Freya’s. A text message saying that she had arrived blinked on the screen and she took the liberty of telling the mysterious female that she could walked around to the back. Not long after a teenager with long, crimson tipped white hair sauntered around the corner and up the stairs to the deck, smiling kindly when she saw Sue, who had gotten up to greet her. Surprisingly though, she wasn’t alone. Two males accompanied her and she could only guess that they were Zack and Chance by the way they were holding hands and walking side by side; they also greeted the girl with rather charming smiles. 

“You must be Sue; Freya’s told me a bit about you, I’m Ember.”

“Yeah, she’s talked about you as well; it’s nice to finally meet you.” The two shook hands before the blonde turned to the pair, “And you guys must be Zack and Chance?” 

“Yeah, I’m Zack, this is Chance.” The taller of the two introduced while Chance just nodded in agreement, uttering a soft ‘hello’ when she grasped his hand lightly in greeting.

“Well Freya and Carrie are just down there, looks like they haven’t noticed you yet.” Chuckling, Sue turned back to the scene of the two females still splashing back and forth as Ember rolled her eyes, though there was a fond smile on her lips. 

“Here I was thinking that Frey didn’t even know how to swim.” Zack commented, pulling the sunglasses from his face to hang on the neck of his shirt, which Sue had nearly laughed at when she had actually read it, and then the four started down toward the water. There were nearly there when Carrie spotted them and turned to Freya, giving them away. With a large smile and an excited glint in her rainbow colored eyes, the girl managed to drag herself and her friend from the water. 

“Chance! Zack! What are you guys going here?!” She exclaimed, hugging the two and getting a pout from the white and burgundy haired teen. 

“I see how it is,” Ember feigned a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest, “no hugs for your best friend, you are a horrible person.” Their eyes locked and for a moment they just stared at each other, but then they burst out laughing and embraced. Pulling back, Freya gestured the amber eyed girl closer and she did so, tentatively after a reassuring grin from the older. 

“Guys, this is Carrie White, Carrie, these are the friends I was talking about, Zack, Chance, and Ember.” 

“Nice to meet you.” She greeted politely, and in return the three introduced themselves before the group moved into the house, Sue excusing herself to prepare some snacks and drinks, refusing any help offered by Freya and Carrie, insisting that they should spend the time catching up on all the recent happenings, so they gathered in the living room, the two wet girls wrapped towels as they sat around the muted TV. Freya gave them the brief version of what had happened from when she had first met Carrie to the present, and even though it was barely a week’s worth of time, it felt longer to the two. 

“And we’re staying here with Sue until things fade out.” She finished, tossing the damp towel into the hall where she would pick it up later. About halfway through listening to the orange haired girl talk, Carrie had unconsciously leaned into her side, happy with the warmth that the older girl was basically radiating, and the three had noticed, exchanging glances and smirks.

“Well that definitely makes sense,” Zack nodded to himself, “this does seem like a pretty ‘out of the way’ kinda place.” Freya nodded to herself, unsure about what to say next that would get them to a more pleasant topic than the massacre of an entire gym. 

“Anyway, what have you guys been up to?” 

Rather unhelpfully, the pair shrugged before Chance actually began to speak, “Nothing much, we got a place of our own just outside a small town, nice school there but it’s not the same. I mean, I hated the school we were at, but at the same time, all of us were there so it was kinda the place to be.”  
“Yeah, and there aren’t any Mentals there.” Zack chimed in, getting a curios look from Carrie.

“Mentals?”

“People like us, that can control things with thought, but I guess it’s more will-power than mentality that gave us our little perks in life.” The bright eyed teen answered with a small smile on his lips. 

“Well we are quite a rare breed so to speak,” Freya noted just as Sue entered, a platter of snack sandwiches, a stack of plastic cups, and a pitcher of lemonade in hand that had the fiery haired girl on her feet to help with. Ember fell on the food like a starved animal, wolfing down several of them before she began pestering Sue about how she made them taste so good. Freya laughed at her friend’s antics before managing to calm down the –unsurprisingly- energetic teen long enough for the three to break away for a short time and change their clothes. 

Multi-chromatic eyes looked around the room for a second before resting on the girl just a few feet away that was picking at the neckline of her green shirt, a look of uncertainty in the blonde’s eyes and a nervous jerkiness to her movements.

“What’s the matter?” The older watched as Carrie glanced at her, folding slim hands over her chest as a slight blush flushed her cheeks.

“It’s really low cut, but I want to wear it.” Blinking at the response, Freya chuckled a bit and moved closer, gently drawing the girl’s hands down but not releasing them.

“Then wear it. You don’t have anyone to tell you not to anymore, you can wear whatever you wish. And if someone makes any negative comments about it, don’t listen to them, because you’re beautiful Carrie,” at this a dark blush spread across the pyro’s own cheeks, but she didn’t drop the warm hands that were in hers or allow her gaze to waver, “and let’s face it, the swimsuit was lower than this and you looked amazing it that too.” 

Her eyes finally left the girl’s looking to the side, but a small squeeze from the hands held in her own made her look back to Carrie, but the blue and white haired girl was looking to side just as she had been, a deeper red covering her face.

“You think I’m beautiful?” It was timid, nearly a whisper, but Freya heard it all the same and she swore her heart nearly melted in her chest.  
“Yes. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” 

A smile lit up Carrie’s face, “Thank you.” she said, elated at the rare and intensely adamant compliment. Freya on the other hand, was suddenly hyperaware of just how close they were standing to each other, the warms in her hands, and the impossibly strong urge to kiss the teen in front of her. 

“Hey, Frey- oh? Am I interrupting something?” A voice from the doorway cooed and Ember smirked widely as the two girls flushed a bright shade of crimson. Freya dropped Carrie’s hands and glared at her friend before lunging at her. The other girl yelped and dodged away, running down the hall with the fiery haired teen hot on her tail, leaving the third alone in the room. 

Carried stared at the door in which the two had disappeared through and a smile fought its way onto her lips as she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was a strange feeling, one that she had gotten when Tommy had actually began talking to her, but this was different somehow. More intense, and it left her breathless.


End file.
